Sonic And FriendsBattle Of The Bands
by bobby graham
Summary: Vocaloid School is putting on its first-ever Battle Of The Bands. While everyone is preparing to step into the spotlight, Miku is left in the shadows. Will Len be able to perform with her in the end? And why is Sonic trying to keep Kaito away from Rin? Read and find out. LenxMiku. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic And Friends-Battle Of The Bands

Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my second story! I do not own South Park, Vocaloid and any of the Sonic characters. They're owned by Trey Parker and Matt Stone, Crypton Future Media. Inc, Internet Co. Ltd and Sega and Sonic Team. But I do own Busted, who are guest starring in this fic.

Enjoy!

...

It was a lovely day at Vocaloid School and the first bell had just rung when Sonic The Hedgehog spotted his friend Kaito Shion across the courtyard.

"Hey, Kaito!" he yelled out, smiling broadly.

But Kaito wasn't listening. He was standing with his friend Gakupo Kamui. Their heads were bent towards each other as they talked. Kaito said something that made Gakupo giggle. Then he said something that made both of them laugh.

Sonic rolled his eyes. That was sweet and all, but enough was enough...

"Hey!" Sonic called again as he walked towards them, waving his hand in the air. "Kaito! What's up?"

Finally he caught Kaito's eye. Kaito turned to him, smiling.

"I'll see you guys at assembly," said Gakupo. And he walked off. Kaito watched him as he headed inside the building.

"Bye, man," said Kaito.

"So, what's going on?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing, Sonic," said Kaito. "Why?"

"Because I heard that our principal is giving a big announcement today," said Sonic. "Now come on, Kaito. We need to get down to assembly."

"All right. But before we go, I just wanna say that I've been spending time with Rin for the past two days," said Kaito. "We're gonna go grab some pizza after school today. And we're seeing each other at lunch today as well."

"Cool," said Sonic. "Now let's just get down to assembly."

"Okay," said Kaito.

And off to assembly he and Sonic went.

This is my first chapter and it's really short. Review please! And I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2: The Excitement

Sonic And Friends- Battle Of The Bands Chapter 2

The first one was short, but this chapter is way longer. Don't forget, Busted are guest starring in this fic and so are McFly.

Enjoy this chapter!

...

After the assembly, everyone filed out of the auditorium, buzzing with excitement.

"Vocaloid School's putting on its first-ever Battle Of The Bands?" said Miku Hatsune.

"Yeah," said Rin Kagamine.

"Amazing!" her brother Len shouted excitedly.

Miku got lost in a daydream, envisioning herself in her favourite spot in the world-onstage, in the spotlight, with all eyes fixed on her...

"We'll be awesome!" said Len, a note of steely determination in his voice.

"Beyond awesome!" shouted Rin happily. "Awesome to the tenth power!"

Len shot her a confused look. Sometimes he had no idea what she was talking about.

"First of all," he said, firmly regaining control of the conversation, "what could be more perfect than with me as the lead singer..."

"Absolutely," said Miku.

"And you four," Len indicated Busted and Rin. "As backing musicians..."

"Of course," said Rin, Matt, Charlie and James.

"Of an absolutely fabulous pop rock group!" Len finished.

Miku looked stunned.

"Pop rock group?"

"Yeah!" said Len. "We'll be so rockish!"

"But, Len, if it's a pop rock group..." said Miku. "I mean, what about me?"

Len ignored her. "We'll wear our own choice of costumes and have our hair done in our favourite style," he said, thinking out loud. "And, of course, we need a really cool song..."

"But, Len, when you say pop rock group, do you mean that some pop rock groups have, um, girls in them?" asked Miku.

"What are you talking about?" asked Len. He then realized what Miku was saying. "Oh, pop rock groups. Well, yeah, some of them do, Miku. I completely forgot to tell you. And we're doing a song about romance."

He turned back to the others. As they began chattering eagerly about song possibilities, Len didn't notice Miku's romantic look, the sight of love on her shoulders, or the romantic way her feet dragged as she walked off in a romantic way.

"Now, we're gonna do a song about romance, okay? Because that kind of song really showcases the lead singer," he was saying. "Not to mention that it also offers the possibility of some showstopping choreography..."

"These songs sure do, man," said Charlie.

All five of them walked off to their first class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Stan Is Left Out

Sonic And Friends-Battle Of The Bands Chapter 3

This is my third chapter of this story. Enjoy!

...

Meanwhile, Kaito, Sonic and a few of the other boys were walking out of the auditorium and continuing with the conversation they'd been having.

"So, what are your best rock-star moves?" Kyle asked Sonic, a teasing note in his voice.

Sonic shrugged, grinning. "Oh, you know, the windmill-" he pantomimed swinging his arm around and strumming chords, "-the head bob-" he nodded his head in time to imaginary music, "-just stupid stuff like that."

"That's not all," Kaito said to Stan. "He actually knows how to play the guitar."

"Yeah," said Sonic. "I can play all the chords. Three chords is all you need to play 95% of all rock songs ever written, so..." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Kaito. "Hey! I just had a great idea!"

Kaito raised his eyebrows.

"We could form a rock band!" said Sonic. "I can teach you how to play the guitar-well, all the chords, anyway."

"Awesome!" Kaito's eyes lit up at the idea of taking the stage in full rock-star mode.

Stan's eyes sparkled. "That's such a good idea-"

"And you know how you were saying that I needed to hang with the guys more on the way to assembly?" Kaito said to Sonic. "This is the perfect way to do that! We can hang out and jam together, just us guys!"

Stan's smile dimmed. "Oh. You're gonna be in a band with your hedgehog friends."

"Yeah!" Kaito turned to him, grinning with excitement. He didn't notice how flat Stan's voice was, or the way he tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it, or the way he bit his lip with disappointment. "Man, this is gonna be awesome!"

"You got that right!" Sonic was grinning, too. "Now, the first thing we need is a cool name. That's key. An awesome name can _make _a band. How about The Three-Pointers?"

"The Three-Pointers?" Kaito repeated dubiously. "Um, I don't know...doesn't that make us sound like there are only three of us? And we're a pack of hunting dogs?"

"C'mon, man, it's perfect!" said Sonic. "No? Okay, how about B-Ball Boyz?"

As they turned the corner, still debating band names, Stan headed for his first class. _It's ridiculous to feel disappointed that Sonic wants to put together a rock band without me, _he thought.

Kaito had just become part of Sonic's rock band but he was going to see Rin at lunch and they were going to grab some pizza after school. And they had alreaady made plans for next weekend.

Kyle was going to have plenty of chances to hang out with Cartman because he was Cartman's boyfriend, after all.

_So why, _thought Stan, _am I the only person who hasn't joined a band? _

"Now I feel so totally left out," he said to himself.

...

Aww. Poor Stan. He's feeling left out. But don't worry. He joins a band in the next chapter, which is after the next chapter. Please read and review and you'll get cookies.


	4. Chapter 4: They Shun Me All The Time

Sonic And Friends-Battle Of The Bands Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Remember, I don't own South Park, Vocaloid or any of the Sonic characters.

That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy this chapter!

...

"Okay, guys! Let's get some music going!" shouted Sonic later on in the afternoon. He, Len and Kaito were in the music room with their students. Shadow and Silver had just become two of them. Everyone bounded into the music room, slapping high fives and grinning.

"Time to catch some rock'n'roll fever!" shouted Shadow happily.

"Yeah!" replied Silver excitedly. He picked up his guitar.

"Okay, everyone! Play your favourite genre of music as loud as you can!" shouted Sonic. He sat down on a chair to watch. Len and Kaito sat next to him.

Everyone was rocking out so perfectly as usual. Nobody fumbled or forgot the chords to their favourite songs.

"This is so cool!" shouted Shadow.

Len looked at Sonic when he saw Shadow banging it out on the drums.

"Len, why'd Kaito invite Shadow and Silver to come in here?" asked Sonic.

"Because he thought that Silver would make a great rhythm guitarist in your band and that Shadow would make a great drummer for you," replied Len.

Sonic gave Kaito a look.

"I guess I kinda told the guys our idea already," said Kaito. "Sorry."

"Oh," said Sonic. "Well, cool."

"I bet Shadow and Silver will make it into our band," said Kaito.

"They sure will," said Sonic. "Now let's just be quiet and watch, okay?"

"We still need to name our band," said Kaito. "How about Blink 68-67?"

"No," said Sonic. "That won't do."

"How about Final Destination?" suggested Len.

"Yeah. Cool name," said Sonic.

"Good name," said Kaito. "Final Destination it is, then."

"Yeah!" said Sonic and Len in unison.

After the lesson, Sonic chose Shadow and Silver to be members of Final Destination. Kaito was selected as the bassist. Then, all four of them joined hands in victory and raised them up.

"Final Destination forever!" they all shouted.

...

Meanwhile, Stan's first class had just finished and Stan was sitting on a bench outside the classroom, wondering what to do.

"Those guys never let me do anything with them," he said to himself. "They just shun me all the time."

He sighed. "I'm never gonna be able to get a chance to perform at this rate if I don't join a band. I'm feeling so left out," he added.

Just then, Luka came by.

She saw Stan on the bench.

"Stan, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Luka. I'm fine," said Stan. "But Sonic just put together a band without me."

"All right. I'll see what I can do," said Luka. And off she went.

_I hope Luka can put me in a band soon, _thought Stan. _Because I'm feeling left out right now._

"Cartman's in a band. Maybe I could join his band," said Stan to himself.

...

This is my fourth chapter. It's a little bit longer than the others. Stan's still sad but not for long, because he joins a band in the next chapter. Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5: Stan Joins Fingerbang

Sonic And Friends-Battle Of The Bands Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I completely forgot to tell you that Mary Elizabeth Winstead is also guest starring in this fic, along with McFly, Busted and some other actors and singers and music groups that are appearing later on in the story.

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! Oh, and Stan joins a band in this one.

...

The next morning, Sonic went to the school office to sign up his band for the competition. As he entered, he saw Mary Elizabeth Winstead carefully writing her name on the sign-up sheet in huge, loopy handwriting. He peered over her shoulder.

"That looks like Sharpay Evans's handwriting, Mary," he said, deadpan. "You might wanna make yours a bit better."

Mary turned to look at him.

"Sonic, don't be silly," she said. "I just thought I'd show Ryan some of Sharpay's handwriting by writing my name down in Sharpay's handwriting on the sign-up sheet. I'm sure you'll be able to impress people with your group's performance. That Yui Horie doesn't stand a chance against you guys."

Sonic had only been teasing. He even loved the way Mary had sneered when she said "Yui Horie". It sounded as if he thought Mary was in his league, musically speaking-or that people didn't have anything wrong with them. Not even rock musicians, for that matter.

"Hey, listen, we are going to rock the house!" he said, a note of confident bravado in his voice.

"It's not about making a lot of noise," said Mary. "It's about talent. But I'm sure you'll win. In fact-" she turned to Ms Dermot, the school secretary, who had been watching Sonic and Mary's chat in amazement, "-you might wanna keep that sign-up sheet with Sonic's autograph. It's gonna be worth a lot someday."

She walked out of the office. Sonic watched her go, wondering what she had planned.

...

Luka's plan was actually quite simple. Find a band for Stan to join, get somebody to teach Stan some choreography and hire a backup band for the band she was planning to put Stan in. She had already hired a backup band for Stan and the band she was going to put him in, of course. The band she had hired were McFly and she had hired Ryan Merriman as their keyboardist as McFly knew him quite well. Now she just had to find a band for Stan to join and get somebody to teach Stan some choreography and her plan was complete.

As she walked down the hall, she passed the music room. Inside, Cartman's band Fingerbang were already performing a song from an American teen heartthrob Stan knew of. Luka smiled. Kyle had been chosen to be part of Fingerbang because of his loud vocal with the school choir two weeks before the Battle of The Bands had started. Choir was all right if you wanted to sing with 50 other people, but for young musicians like Kyle, who performed as a solo artist and with a music band called Super High School, it was just too, too..._anonymous._

After the music lesson the boys were in, Ryan's students filed out. When the way was clear, Luka entered.

"Excuse me!" she called out officiously. "Excuse me! I need to talk to you!"

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Luka, but he nodded. "Hey, Luka. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, there is, actually," said Luka, pleased that Ryan realized who she was.

Ryan gave her a inquiring look. "What is it?"

Luka thought for a moment, then said, "It's Stan. He's feeling a little left out because he thinks Sonic and the other guys shun him all the time. They won't let him join Sonic's band Final Destination because they think he's too young." She looked around the room. "Do you know any other bands that Stan can join? Because I'm sure one of them will meet his standards," she added.

"Oh, I see," said Ryan, and he nodded. "Well, actually, every band I've had in here since the Battle Of The Bands started has got just the right level for what Stan should have," he added. "In fact, I think Fingerbang would be perfect."

"That's great," said Luka. And out she went. When she saw Stan, she told him that Ryan had recommended Fingerbang. Stan gasped in happiness.

"Really?" he said, and Luka nodded. "Wow. I didn't know the guys could sing."

"I think you'll find Kyle's talent quite acceptable," said Luka.

"Oh, great," said Stan. "Fingerbang sounds just right."

"I'm sure they will be," said Luka. And she walked off. "See you in class!"

"See you later, Luka!" called Stan. "And thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Luka called. "Good luck!"

"Thanks again!" Stan called back to her. He knew luck could help people through anything.

...

Later, at lunch, he sat at a table, looking over at Sonic. A few seconds later, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny joined him.

"Hey, Stan. What's going on?" asked Cartman.

"It's just that Sonic and the guys shun me all the time," said Stan. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, Luka spoke to us and said that we'd be perfect for you 'cause you're our pal," said Kyle.

"Ryan recommended you guys, actually," said Stan.

"Did he?" asked Kenny, and Stan nodded. "That's really great."

"So, are you in?" asked Cartman.

"Yeah, I'm in," said Stan.

"That's the spirit, dude!" said Kyle happily, and he and the other boys clapped their hands with excitement and started whooping and cheering.

_This has just become the best time of my life, _Stan thought happily. And even today sure had.

...

This chapter is longer than the other chapters. Oh, and I'm putting more musicians, actors and music groups in this story starting with the next chapter. Read and review please! Oh, and I'm also putting songs and their names in this story starting with the next chapter. Wish me luck! And bye for now!


End file.
